Pups Don't Dance part 1
Based on the movie, Cats Don't Dance I know when I made this I said that I wasn't going to make a script, but I just saw the movie, so I have a better idea on how to do it, now. Intro: Princess and Peasant Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a princess, (Vivica is shown) and a peasant. (Zuma is shown) (He's wearing an orange bow-tie and a show-straw hat) (Vivica's home is shown) (It's more like a big fancy castle) She lived atop a hill in a glittering castle. (Gram opens the curtains and then adjusts her giant portrait back to normal) There she had a servant, who kept her castle in order, (He then grabs a shining purple outfit and irons it) selected and pressed her robes for the day, (He then sets a platter with breakfast food, where the boxes has Vivica's face covering them) prepared her royal breakfast, (He walks up, with the tray, up the stairs) (The walls are covered in giant movie posters with Vivica on each and every one of them) and serves it to her, in her chambers. (Vivica is wearing a fancy purple eyemask and hold a doll that looks exactly like her) (She is snoring loudly) (Gram opens the door) She had fame; (People clap) she had fortune; (A man gives her a giant trophy) she had.... product endorsements... (Almost everything she uses looks very similar to her. But, she was not what she seemed... (She smiles at the camera with a bunch of other pups) (The screen reverts to a town called Adventure Bay) (A sign is hanged that says: "Good Luck, Zuma, Pride of Adventure Bay") But, in a humble village far away, the peasant had none of her riches, but he had a dream. (A retriever with a heart tag, gives him a pendant that said "Hollywud" on it) And so, with far farwell from his closest friends, and gifts for good luck, best wishes, and useless junk, to remember them by... (Zuma places all the gifts in his luggage and boards a bus) (The pups and dogs outside big him farwell) His world was about to clash with hers, in a place called... (The boarding place on the bus changes from "Adventure Bay" to ...) Hollywood. (Zuma waves good-bye one more time to his friends as the bus leaves) (Our Time Has Come) Zuma Arrives (On the street where Zuma gets off the bus) (A gray pup, Rocky, is making some sort of delivery) (Zuma looks around and sees how the city glistens in his eyes) (Zuma's Arrival Song) Meeting New Faces (Zuma walks into an office, which the Agent Office for Pups) (He sees a Golden Retriver, a German Shepherd, a Cockapoo, an English Bulldog, and a Dalmation, who is just staring out the window) Zuma: Hi there, ma'me. How you doing? Cockapoo: Bored... Zuma: What's your name? (The Dalmation just continues to stare out the window) O...kay... My name is Zuma. Mind if I sit down? (The German Shepherd just blocks the seats) Excuse me... Golden Retriever: Chase! *chuckles* No reason to mind him, Zuma. Ah believe he was just leaving. (She pushes him off the bench and onto the ground) (She lets Zuma take a spot) Howdy, Ah'm Lilac. *fastly* This is Skye. Skye, Zuma. Zuma, Skye. Chase, Zuma. Zuma, Chase. Rubble, Zuma. Zuma, Rubble. Marshall, Zuma. Zuma, Marshall. (Zuma's eyes get all dizzy) So, yuh new 'round these parts? Zuma: *dizzy* I... just 'awwived'... (He shakes the dizziness off and tips his hat) I heard this 'Zachawy Wyder Jr.' gives 'gweat' parts for pups. Skye: You call hanging from a hook a great part? Lilac: At least it's a part. Rubble: There really is no use trying anymore, Lilac. My fortune cookie last night said "You are a big fraidy-cat." *sigh* Skye: Can someone get me a drink...? (Under his hat, Zuma pulls out a list and a pencil) Zuma: Now let's see: "Go to Hollywood" Check! Lilac: What's that yuh got there? Zuma: Oh, this? This is a plan I worked out. I figure if work 'weally' hard by 'Fwyday', I'll land my first big part. That's how it worked for you, right? (Chase and Skye look at each other) Chase and Skye: (fib) Oh, sure... Skye: (fib) Right.... Chase: (fib) How about Thursday? (Zuma puts his hat on) Lilac: Zuma, yuh just go in and let Ryder know yuh're here. They're casting a big cast for an upcoming Noah's Ark movie. Lots of work for animals. (Zuma tips his hat to her) Zuma: Thanks a lot! (He walks into the office) Role in a Movie (Zachary Ryder is talking on the phone) Excuse me? Zachary Ryder: Hold a moment, I'll be right with you. (The phone garbles) No, not you. There's a pup here. Now, what was that? (Phone garbles) Sorry, but Ms. Goodway would only take one cat. I can't help you there. Try a different studio agent. (Angry phone garbles) I'm a Pup-Agent, not a Kitten-Agent! (Zuma looks confused) (Phone garbles) I just did. (He hangs up) Now, can I help you? Zuma: Well, I was looking for a part in a movie and-- Zachary Ryder: Oh, you need a part in the "Angel Puff Ark"? Let me see... (He looks at a long list where several check marks are seen, except for 2 dogs) Hmmm.... It looks like we have two openings. One for a girl dog and one for a boy dog. Can you play a boy dog? Zuma: I am a boy dog. Zachary Ryder: Then how are up for playing a role in the next Vivica picture? Zuma: *gasp* The Vivica, 'Amewica's' Sweetheart of Little Puppies and 'Childwen'? Zachary Ryder: That's her. Just sign on all the dotted lines you see here. (Zuma sees a lot of lines) Zuma: But I can't write. I have paws. And why is there so many of these lines? Zachary Ryder: You can use your paw, and the lines are just because Vivica pictures are vey exclusive since she's so famous. Penelope (Outside the office) (Penelope, all wet, comes in) Lilac: Penelope, what happened to yuh? Rubble: Did you walk under a ladder? Smash a mirror? Chase: Have you looked in one lately? Penelope: *sigh* No, a pup crossed my path... Lilac: Really? Male Chocolate Labrador? Penelope: Mm-hmm. Lilac: Orange bow-tie? Penelope: Yep. Lilac: Straw show-hat? Penelope: That's the one... Lilac: Now that's coincedence! Penelope: Why and how'd you know? Lilac: Uh.... Southern Tutition! Yee-haw! Penelope: *Sigh* (In the office, Zuma signs the last page) Zuma: Thanks, 'Wyder', sir. This is a 'dweam' come 'twue'. Zachary Ryder: Of course it is. Welcome to Hollywood. (Back in the waiting room) (Penelope answers the phone in there) Penelope: Zachary Ryder Jr.'s secretary here, how may I help you? (Phone garbles) I thought I told you twice already! Zachary Ryder is not a Kitten Agent! A role for the cat? Sorry, there's only two spots and they're dog roles. Wait 'til next time. (She hangs up) I don't how to put up with that cat owner, or why I put with this. Skye: This work has glamour. Penelope: Working in this place like a spotted dog? No offense. (Marshall looks at her) Marshall: None taken. (He looks back out the window) Penelope: Unless you're referring to the glamour of filing. (Lilac uses a brush and brushes Penelope's tail until it's all pretty and curled) Lilac, what are you doing? Lilac: Just prettying yuh up in case yuh some special pup. That's why Marshall keeps looking out the window for his. Penelope: (playing along) And maybe he'll waltzing through the-- (The door to Zachary Ryder's office opens and slams into her) Zachary Ryder: I'm sure you'll be great, pup. Have a nice day. (Zuma walks out) Zuma: Thank you, again. Zachary Ryder: Penelope, can I see you? (He walks out) (He finds Penelope, dazed from the door) Penelope: If it's a part, then no. Zachary Ryder: Actually, the crew is one pup short. They need a girl pup, and well, almost all the pups have already taken the roles. Penelope: And you need a girl pup like me? Zachary Ryder: Well, the contract did say that if there aren't enough girl or boy pups, the others must fill in. Penelope: I'm a secretary, not an actress. Zachary Ryder: Actually, if you do this, I'll give you weekends off. Penelope: Actually, I only work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Zachary Ryder: What if I double your pay? Penelope: I really prefer just one Pup-Treat a day. Zachary Ryder: What if I let you leave earlier? Penelope: If it's before my lunch-- Zachary Ryder: We have a deal? Penelope:..... Fine... Zachary Ryder: Now here's the boy dog you'll be working with. (Penelope see Zuma) Penelope: Never mind... Zachary Ryder: Uh oh... It's getting late, so you'll just have to put up with it. (He walks back into his office) (Zuma notices Penelope) Zuma: Wow, you're... you're 'weally' wet. Is it 'waining' outside? It was sunny when I came in. Back where I come 'fwom, oh, let me get the door. (He opens the door) (They walk out) (He continues to talk about where he came from) (However, He accidentally closes the door on Penelope's tail) 'Sowwy'... (She pulls her tail out) Uh.... I'm Zuma. What's your name? (Penelope walks off) Zuma: Uh, excuse me? (He walks after her) Pika Pika Studios (A while later, the pups all arrive at the Pika Pika Studios) (Nearby, they notice some of the animals are really upset and decide to quit) Bird: You listen, Chickletta! I'm sorry, but it's over! You never stop clucking and if anyone ever does a plucking scene with me again, forget it! (A rooster holding a barrel walks away from a chicken) (A Shiba Inu walks off) Shiba Inu: Call me a sabotager! I have never been so humilated! (Then a there's a black Scottie with ruby slippers) (He taps the heels together) Scottie: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like-- (A guy points to a basket) --home. (He hops in the basket and the guy takes the slippers) Zuma: So, we'll be playing the only two pups on the Ark, huh? Penelope: Actually, there are other pups, but we'll be playing the parts of the only two pups. (A big gorilla carrying a building and airplane prop walks by them) Oh, hey, Karly, how is it being King Kong? Karly: *not-so-deep voice* Ooohh, don't get me started, darling. (She walks off) Zuma: King Kong is 'weally' a lady!? (He sees a Studios tour bus drive around, mostly talking about "Angel Puff Ark") (He then follows Penelope into the stage for the movie) (People are carrying the props in) (Nearby, a man is pushing a cart full of treats) (Rocky, in a sailor suit, tries to ask him something) Rocky: Uh, excuse me, sir? I can help you push the cart/ Man: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing here? What's the matter with you? (Rocky hops on top of the cart) Rocky: Let me help, please? I may look adorable, but I'm strong. (The man picks him up) Man: These sweets are for Miss Vivica, and I don't think she'll like them when they're covered in puppy hair. (He tosses him out of reach and continues to push the cart) Rocky: Okay. You don't have to get mad. (It turns out, he snuck a few treats) (When he tries to walk off with them, he bumps into to someone) Uh-oh... I'm busted now... Zuma: Hey. Rocky: Hey, you're the pup from this morning, aren't you? Zuma: What are you doing here? Rocky: Oh, that delivery stuff is just my side-job. My name's Rocklino Brixedmeed, but you can call me 'Rocky' for short. (Bell rings) Oh, time for shooting. Better get your costume. The Movie Screening (The pups are all weraring sailor outfits: girls wear pink and boys wear blue) (Some of them are even wearing costumes of animals) (A small guy gives the pups their scripts) Zuma: "Woof"!? Is that all? Where's the rest? Penelope: You're looking at it. Zuma: But I thought this was a musical. We're supposed to sing and dance aren't we? Skye: *rolls her eyes* Oh, for the love of Sunshine... Penelope: In case you didn't know, rules around here say that puppies goes woof. Zuma: Oh, but that's all they had. But I got more on me. I bet I could, as they say, jazz it up a bit. Penelope: Well, um, I guess as they say, sometimes you have to learn the hard way... Zuma: *Ahem* *Arf* hmmm... *Ruff-Ruff* Whooo-yeaahh! Penelope: Don't Water-Rescue Dog say that? Zuma: Oh, yeah, 'wight'. (bell rings) (The director talks into a megaphone) Director: Quiet on the set, please! Quiet! Miss Vivica is ready to begin. Lights, Camera, Action! Crew guy 1: Cue the Mascot! Crew guy 2: Not yet! Not yet! Crew girl: You look perfect. Now, go! (Through a hole in cardboard, Lightning Strike hops out) Lightning Strike: Pika! (He jumps up) Pikachu! (The movie begins with Little Boat On The Sea) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Category:Pokemon Crossovers